Leftovers
by nalupokemonfreak
Summary: A Leo/OC oneshot. I just write these things in my free time, so might as well post them. By the way, she does NOT turn out to be his sister!


Though I would never, EVER admit it in a billion years, I was a little jeolous of my 'sister' that day. Getting claimed at the Camp ENTRENCE, and already being GORGEOUS, she just HAD to get MORE beautiful!

Let me explain the 'sister' bit: My name is Rebecca. Everyone calls me Red. Because of an incident a LONG time ago, and the name stuck. I have been orphanded since BIRTH. I was eventually adopted by Debra (my 'sister') and her family, which included her, her step-mom, and her dad. I've lived with them since I was 6. I consider them my family, although you wouldn't see me as Debra's sister.

Evidence Number 1 - She is a daughter of Aphrodite. I am a daughter of Hecate. There is a BIG gap there, that and she's GORGEOUS, and I'm just pretty. I look, well, PLAIN compared to Deb.

Evidence Number 2 - Every guy's head turned (except those with girlfriends) when we entered. And a hispanic kid with grease all over him came over and started flirting with her. And get this: SHE DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE ONE BIT ABOUT HIM. She sort of tried to ignore him, and when THAT didn't work, she just left me there! And he's pretty cute, and he looks dirty. I like a guy when he's not a total priss.

"What are you working on?" I tried to ask him. He looked over at me and showed a bit of surprise, like he didn't see me there (SERIOUSLY?). He turned over the piece of metal, showing me the complicated mechanics within. He started to point out each part, explaining what they did, and I followed along. He must not have gotten people asking this stuff often. Eventually, I think Deb subcontiously realized he wasn't giving HER attention anymore, because she sashayed back over here and started to flirt with HIM. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my sister, it's just sometimes she gets a bit... annoying. Or maybe 'obnoxious' is the right word.

Well, my little 'Leo Valdez Mechanics Class' (he told me his name, and I told him mine)ended right there. He would probably forget all about me. THANKS, sis.

I guess my theory of him forgetting all about me was incorrect, because I was walking towards the campfire with my 'cabin mates' (or TEMPORARY ones) and suddenly I head someone calling, 'Red! Red, wait up!' Only Debra and Leo called me, and Debra was WAY ahead with the other Aphrodite kids, so it had to be Leo.

I started to turn, but not before Leo wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I started to blush, and then he said, "I hope you turn out to be my sister." I stopped. I pushed his arm off of me.

"Ya think? That's be cool." Not good, not good, I am SOOOO not a good actor. He nodded. "I just think you have a really good grasp on technology and mechanics, and it'd be nice to have someone help out on the Argo II." I blushed again. Thank goodness it was dark! "Well, I really like seeing how things work. I don't think I'm quite as good at it as you Hephatitus kids, though." He smiled and he looked ADORABLE.

"Yea, but either way, even if you don't end up in my cabin, would you wanna help me build the ship? I know we just met and everything, but the only one who even REMOTLY understands this stuff is Annabeth over there, and she's a bit...um, BUSY, lately." He was refering to the fact that Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy, had just snuck away. Probably to make out, or something.

"Yea, I can see that! And of course, I'd love to help! I'm honored you asked me, cuz..." I stopped. I almost said something REALLY bad. But Leo apparenlty NEEDED to know. "What?" He prodded me in the cheek. "What? Cuz what?" I sighed. "Ok, no one really notices me next to my 'sister'." I did air quotes. Leo said, "who's your sister? The girl you arrived with? How does THAT work?" I sighed again, exaperated. "I was adopted by her family. Her, her step-mom, and her dad. They're my family. I was always in her shadow, because I'm just plain. SHE was the perfect one, even though I got better grades, won competitions, but because she played volleyball, is beautiful, and is SUPER popular, I was always the invisable one. The 4th wheel." He looked a little taken aback. Then he smiled.

"Been there. Call me leftover Leo, cuz I'm just that." I couldn't help it, I laughed, and then he did something REALLY odd. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, and said "do you want to be leftovers together?"


End file.
